


Drowning Sorrows

by spacegirl



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Mutual Pining, drunk!jim, kinda angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirl/pseuds/spacegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock concluded that Jim was probably trying to do what humans referred to as “Drowning their sorrows.” The last mission hadn't gone well, the ship had suffered huge damage and so many of the crew had severe injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years back and never posted it, it's just been sat on my laptop. I fixed it up a little bit, this was my first and last time writing any star trek fic and I'm not sure if it's any good.   
> Thanks for reading, enjoy!

Spock was pulled from his meditation by the message alert on his PADD continually sounding, he looked towards his clock “3:53am.”

Who would need me at this time? He hoped it wasn't Jim inviting him to another one of his parties but then again he was still awake, and he wouldn’t turn down an excuse to see Jim again. He tried to push those thoughts out of his mind, they were inappropriate, and he should be able to control them much better than this.

He blew out the candles in front of him and picked up the PADD.

FROM: CAPTAIN KIRK   
URGANT!

There wasn't just one message though, there was 25 and the same message was being sent repeatedly every few seconds. Worry flooded his mind before he could control the emotion.

“Computer, location of Captain Kirk.” He spoke aloud in the dark room, rushing to find his phaser.

“Captain Kirk is in his quarters.” The computer’s monotone voice responded. Spock's brows furrowed as he began rushing towards the Captain’s quarters. There was no red alert and the ship seemed peaceful but the messages seemed to suggest otherwise.

He reached Jim's quarters and punched his code into the keypad to override the locked door. The door opened, the noise breaking the silence of the room, as Spock made his way into what looked like an empty room he became more nervous. The smell of alcohol was thick and filled the air, he wondered what had been going on. 

“Captain?” He made his way around the room looking for Jim but there was no sign of him, “Captain?” He whispered into the darkness again, his hand reaching towards his phaser. He made his way passed the living area to the bathroom seeing a light from the other side of the door.

“Captain.” He sighed taking in the sight before him. Jim was sprawled across the bathroom floor, an empty bottle of whisky next to him, his PADD under his shoulder and vomit all down his chest. Spock stood in the doorway not knowing what to do for a few moments before he decided he should probably put him to bed.

It was no secret that the Captain liked to drink, he was usually the one throwing parties and getting other people wrecked with him but he didn't drink alone, or at least not usually to the point of passing out. Spock concluded that Jim was probably trying to do what humans referred to as “Drowning their sorrows.” The last mission hadn't gone well, the ship had suffered huge damage and so many of the crew had severe injuries. Jim hadn't been able to save a single person from the Klingon attack. 

Spock walked over to Jim slowly trying to wake him “Captain are you okay?” He leant down beside him moving the bottle away from him and placing his PADD on the side. “Captain?” 

Jim mumbled back incoherently and Spock started to shift his position so he could pick him up without making skin to skin contact. His thoughts and emotions weren’t under control and he couldn’t risk Jim finding out about his feelings through a mind meld.

Spock was carrying him through the living area when Jim began to stir and hooked his arms around Spock's neck trying to get more comfortable. “Spock.” He sighed into his first officers shoulder his eyes opening slightly and then drifting shut again. 

Spock tried to maintain focus on his emotional control, he wasn't sure if Jim would be aware of Spock's emotions. Spock could already feel Jim's own slipping through their connection, comfort, sadness and love. Spock wanted to push further into the connection to explore the last emotion more deeply but it wasn't worth it, he'd lose control of his own mind shield and then what would happen? He'd probably be assigned to another ship for being emotionally compromised, for having romantic feelings towards his own Captain.

“I got all my sick on you Spock I'm sorry.” Jim sighed again, wiggling in Spock’s arms as he pushed his bedroom door open “You might be really annoying sometimes with all your logical crap but you really are the best friend a guy could ask for.” 

Spock moved into the bedroom and placed Jim on the edge of the bed holding him up, he had a sloppy smile on his face as his eyes were struggling to stay open. Spock peeled off Jim’s vomit covered captain’s shirt, he put it on the floor as Jim fell against him, his head against Spock’s stomach.

“I did so bad Spock, I'm such a bad Captain.” Spock stood for a while letting Jim lean against him but as he moved and sat next to Jim, letting him lean against him and rest his head on Spock’s shoulder. Spock struggled to keep his mental shields in place, he was overwhelmed by the emotion coming from Jim and the fact that he was clinging to Spock shirtless wasn’t helping. 

“Sulu is still in sickbay with half the engineering crew, suffering from severe burns. That’s my fault. I should have taken your advice, I should have waited for back up, but I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought I'd be able to save the Andorians that way.” 

Spock only just managed to hear Jim's angry whispers through the sobs and slurs. “You cannot blame yourself, you had no idea what would happen. There was still a 43% chance your plan would work but unfortunately it didn’t.” Jim made a small moan into the crook of Spock's neck giving him goose bumps as Spock tried to hold on to the mental shield. “You need to sleep Captain, you'll feel better tomorrow when you are not intoxicated. I'll cover for you on the bridge in the morning.”

Spock moved Jim into the bed and pulled the covers over him before standing to leave. “I hate when you call me Captain. I should make a formal order for you to call me Jim, it makes me feel like you don't care about me as much as I do to you.” Jim whined moving onto his other side to watch Spock leave.

“Believe me I care about you immensely Jim.” Spock said quietly turning back to face Jim before opening the door “Goodnight.”


End file.
